runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure
Pures are specialized account builds with the intention to PK. Pures keep certain skills high, while keeping others low. Pures are designed for special purposes, and usually try to maximize damage output at the lowest possible Combat level. Pure Types Minimalist This type of pure keeps a minimal Defense level (1-10), with medium Attack (often 30 or 40) and high Strength, and do not train either Prayer or Magic due to their effects on Combat level. To further reduce their Combat level at the cost of Hits, some pures choose to use the wine trick to train their Attack, which allows even more Strength. As Armour bonus is not as important for these accounts, they may fill their inventories with more food or supplies which may provide an advantage when fighting other players in the Wilderness. * Medium Attack * High Strength * Minimal Defense * No Prayer * No Magic * High Hitpoints Prayer Beast The Prayer Beast has similar classifications to the Minimalist, however also chooses to train Prayer for its combat boosts. A Prayer level of 31 is a very common choice, as it allows use of the Ultimate strength and Protect items prayers. * Medium Attack * High Strength * Minimal Defense * Prayer (often 13, 16, 25, 31, 34, 40 or 43) * No Magic * High Hitpoints Flats Flats train Attack, Strength and Defense equally, with Combat stats higher than if a player who has trained Magic and Prayer. However, the Rune plate mail body, Dragon axe, Cape of legends and Dragon square shield cannot be used by these accounts as they require Magic and Prayer as Quest requirements, unless the account is a Plate Pure. Many Flats accounts choose to use a Rune chain mail body and Klank's gauntlets rather than a Rune plate mail body due to the offensive boosts gained from the gauntlets. * Equal Attack, Strength and Defense * Prayer or no Prayer * No Magic * Medium Hitpoints Tank Mage This type of account utilizes offensive Magic along with Defense to deal damage. Tank Mages cannot equip the Rune plate mail body, Cape of legends, the Gnome emerald amulet of protection, or Dragon square shield as these quests require stats in melee along with Prayer requirements. * Minimal Attack, Strength and Ranged * No Prayer * High Magic * Medium Hitpoints Plate Pure A variant of Flats that has access to the Rune plate mail body and Dragon axe without level 33 in Magic. These accounts were possible during 's conversion to in 2004, as players could transfer Wormbrain's part of the map into . Currently, the minimum Magic level to be able to complete Dragon Slayer is 31, using the boost from a Wizard's mind bomb to use Telekinetic grab. Beneficial Quest Rewards Rune Plate Mail Body (Dragon Slayer) * Requires gaining 18,650 experience in both Defense and Strength (Level 33 in both from Level 1) * Currently requires 31 or 33 Magic * Provides the best Armour bonus for any body armour (80) Gnome Emerald Amulet of protection (Tree Gnome Village) * Provides the best Armour bonus for any amulet (13) * Requires gaining 11,450 experience in Attack (Level 27 in both from Level 1) Klank's Gauntlets (Underground Pass) * Requires level 25 in Ranged to get to the point in the quest * Provides the best offensive and defensive boosts for any gloves tied with Family Crest gauntlets (2 WeaponAim and WeaponPower, 8 Armour) * Cost 5,000 coins to replace and a trip through the Underground Pass Gauntlets of chaos (Family Crest) * Requires level 59 in Magic or 56 with a Wizard's mind bomb in the quest * May be replaced for free from Dimintheis after completion of the quest * Provides the best offensive and defensive boosts for any gloves tied with Klank's gauntlets (2 WeaponAim and WeaponPower, 8 Armour) Dragon sword (Lost City) * Tied with Rune 2-handed sword as the most accurate melee weapon, but is one handed (71 to WeaponAim and WeaponPower) * Requires 60 Attack, 31 Crafting and 36 Woodcutting to complete the quest * Costs 100,000 coins plus a cut diamond to purchase from Zanaris Dragon axe (Hero's Quest) * Provides the best WeaponPower bonus for any weapon (69 to WeaponAim, and 75 to WeaponPower) * Requires 60 Attack to wield * Requires 31 and 33 Magic to wield from Dragon Slayer (unless the account is a Plate Pure) * Requires 34 Defense from experience rewards (18,650 from Dragon Slayer & 3,000 from Hero's Quest) Cape of Legends (Legend's Quest) * Requires 56 Magic, 42 Prayer and 50 Strength to complete the quest * Requires 34 Defense from experience rewards (18,650 from Dragon Slayer & 3,000 from Hero's Quest) * Provides the best Armour bonus for any cape (7) Dragon Square Shield (Legend's Quest) * Requires 56 Magic, 42 Prayer and 50 Strength to complete the quest * Requires 34 Defense from experience rewards (18,650 from Dragon Slayer & 3,000 from Hero's Quest) * Requires 60 Defense to wield * Provides the best Armour bonus for any shield (50), whereas the Rune kite shield gives (46)